


The Hope Sleeping Inside of You (Komahina)

by nagitoiscool



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komahina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagitoiscool/pseuds/nagitoiscool
Summary: Nagito confesses his love to Hajime.This is set at Nagito's last free time event at the fun house.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	The Hope Sleeping Inside of You (Komahina)

Hajime was walking around grape house thinking of how he should spend his free time. Something about Nagito just made him want to hang out with the other boy. He didn’t know why, Nagito is pretty weird and does some crazy thing but deep-down Hajime knew that Nagito was a good person and was just trying to help, even if he was kind of twisted. He was starting to regret his choice of going to spend his free time with Nagito, but he already begun looking for him, so he guessed it was to late to turn back now.  
“Hi Nagito, would you like to hang out?’ Hajime said kind of nervously. He didn’t know why he was nervous; he just was. Though he wasn’t really regretting his choice of coming to see Nagito anymore.  
“Really? You would want to spend time with trash like me?’ The white-haired boy said while hugging himself.  
“Yeah I do, and you aren’t trash…”

The two boys walked around grape house talking about anything and everything. Hajime was enjoying himself more then he thought he would. After some time of talking Nagito stops walking and says kind of nervously, “From the bottom of my heart… I am truly in love with the hope that sleeps inside you.”  
Nagito didn’t look nervous, he had the same smile he always has, looking carefree but on the inside he was a wreck. Hajime’s face went completely red. He didn’t understand. Did this mean Nagito liked him? Half the time he can’t understand what Nagito means. His mind was racing with so many questions. Nagito seemed to have become quite flustered which was a rare sight since Nagito usually doesn’t know how to show his emotions.  
“W-what do you m-mean?” Hajime somehow managed to muster out since he was so nervous he could barely talk. Nagito seemed calmer now and said “Ever since the day I met you on the beach I’ve fallen completely in love with you. You just have so much hope, much more then anyone else. But I know you don’t feel the same its ok don’t worry about me I- “  
Hajime wasn’t sure what he was doing, he wasn’t thinking but he put his arms around Nagito’s waist and pulled him in, pressing his lips to Nagito’s. Nagito wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck and pulled at his hair a little while kissing him back intensely.

Hajime pulled back from Nagito (who was blushing furiously) breathless after a while of kissing.  
“Hah- Hajime, I didn’t know you were such a good kisser!” He said out of breath. Hajime just took his hand and said, “Come on, the others are probably wondering where we are since we’ve been gone for a while.” Nagito and Hajime walked hand in hand trying to find where everyone was before bumping into Sonia.  
“hello, Hajime and Nagito. I just witnessed the two of you over there um, kissing b-but not to worry as I will not be telling anyone.” She said before running off. Before they could ask Sonia where everyone was, or they could thank her she had gone. They had no idea where anyone was, so they decided to sit down near where all the rooms were. 

Nagito laid his head on Hajime’s lap and then Hajime started playing with his hair. For a little while none of them spoke, it wasn’t an awkward silence, it was comforting in a way. Hajime decided to speak first, “So what does this make us?”  
“Boyfriends?” Nagito suggested but in his head he was spiralling. “Hajime was going to say no, he’s going to hate me” He thought.  
To his surprise Hajime replied, “I would like that.”  
Nagito pulled Hajime by his tie and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so sorry that it is really bad lol.


End file.
